Bloodstone
by smokepelt
Summary: Twenty years after the Netherworld has been sealed, it appears that Keeper magic still exists. Shay and Calla's daughter, Aqua, gets stuck in the middle. All she remembers is changes in the pack before she wakes at the Academy. Rated T in case.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original **_**Nightshade **_**trilogy.**

**Unless indicated, this story will always be in Aqua's POV.**

_The pack fans out behind me. We've been sent out for the first caribou hunt of the season, proving how much we learned from the higher-ranking wolves. With my parents as alphas, I'm the next alpha, too._

_Neville and Mason watch us from atop a hill, slinking into the shadows of the trees. A flash of white fur announces Mom's arrival; Calla has come to help her packmates assess us. The one thing I don't want to do is make Mom displeased. If I mess up, she'll tell Dad, and then the two of them will make me feel worse._

_I shake my head to clear it. Of course I won't mess up – my friends know their way around this territory just as well as our parents. Calla and Shay tested me on my own times before, and that's one reason why they trusted me on this mission. The other was simply because my friends kept telling them how great I was on patrol. _

When I blink, I find myself looking up at the stars, not preparing for the kill rush. The sky is eerily shiny; as I shift on the bed I'm on, I realize that it's a glass ceiling. I find the Cat's Eye Aquamarine pendant around my neck and hold it tightly.

The events of the past few days rush back to me: Jasmine, my beta, getting injured by a rogue wolf; Renier (named after the wolf Mom and her friends lost in some war) slinking off to the elder wolves' pack more and more frequently; and my little discovery of two swords hung on what looked like a wall, which was actually the reason for my current situation. I look down at myself, my human hands, and wish I was a wolf again. Somehow I became what had been forbidden, thanks to those swords.

The Elemental Cross, I think Dad called them. He said once on one of our visits to the site that he used it in the war, banishing the Harbinger Bosque Mar and destroying the human halves of Guardians forever.

That is, until I found my way back to the site, was enveloped in an eerie glow, and fainted from a serious migraine.

Out and into consciousness I had drifted, registering the same room every time I opened my eyes. Even now, I can still feel my wolf, pacing somewhere that I can't reach. My head hurts too much to think, so I don't bother trying to remember what Mom and Dad said they did when they were Guardian wolves/humans.

I stay there like that for a while, just staring at the navy horizon. Dawn breaks, turning the sky gray, then tingeing it pink. The sun rises to make it red, yellow, and finally blue, and soon I grow too restless to stay in one place.

Right when I've figured out how to become a wolf again, the door cracks open. I shift quickly, baring my teeth at the newcomer.

"Looks like wolfie's awake," he comments, grinning. "Sabine, come in here. She might take more of a liking to you than to me."

I prick my ears at Sabine's name. Calla and Bryn told me stories of their old friend Sabine, who gave her wolf form to Mom's brother Ansel before Shay closed the portal to the Netherworld. Sabine became human so that An and herself could be happy.

"Ethan, you shouldn't tease her. She's been through a lot recently."

Her scent is what I mostly remember. Dad explained on one of our other patrols that she, Ethan, Connor, and Ariadne (or Adne for short) sometimes came to visit us, watching us from the ridge of hills. That was because I caught their scents and bristled. Now, though, I cock my head to one side, wondering why I'm one of the old Guardians in a building with some of the new.

"You can change back, you know. We're not going to hurt you." Sabine glares pointedly at Ethan, who flashes his palms in surrender. "His crossbow will stay on his back, don't worry."

When I shift back, I instantly miss my pelt and clutch at the necklace. "Damn, I didn't think the earth would allow for any more abominations like this."

"You sound like Connor," Sabine scolds. She turns to me.

"I'm Aquamarine, or Aqua. Calla named me because I was born on the spring solstice. The birthstone for March is aqua, and the day before she found this." I show them my pendant. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, what were you doing near the Elemental Cross?"

I stiffen at the sight of who I presume to be Connor. A girl follows him in and smacks him on the shoulder, having me guess that she's Adne. "Be nice. Sabine's warning for Ethan is my warning for you." Immediately, I like her. From Dad's old stories, I know he did, too.

"I was getting away from the pack. I needed time to think alone, and then this happened to me." I shift into a wolf and back before fixing Ethan with a glare. "I am _not _an abomination!"

Another woman comes in with a boy about my age (seventeen) at her side. "She's definitely Calla's daughter. I'm glad to hear she and Shay and the others are well. Ethan, would you please find a xiphos from the weapon room?"

"Yes, Anika." He leaves.

"The Arrow?" I blurt out. She looks at me curiously. "My parents told me about the days of the war and their time with you all," I explain swiftly. "They really miss you, and so do the others."

Ethan comes back with two leaf-shaped blades in hand, momentarily interrupting us. I move from one foot to the other, an overwhelming desire coursing through me as the boy takes the ancient Greek swords. "Aqua, this is Brady, our newest Striker," Anika introduces.

He swings the xiphos' expertly before sliding them into two sheaths hanging from his belt. "Hi." He extends his hand.

Listening to instinct, I shake it. "Hi." I smile, making sure my fangs are visible. I know the normal lifespan for a wolf is at most twenty years, but because of the past, my pack and our neighbors live much longer.

A flicker of fear passes through his dark blue eyes. "Anika, did you want me to test this girl's abilities?" He turns to the Arrow, who nods.

When he faces me once more, I'm already a wolf. "Apparently Keeper magic is not entirely gone," she comments a little sadly.

_Fight me! _I think, projecting it to everyone in the room.

Sabine's eyes widen. "We could only talk to each other when we're all wolves."

_Telepathy can be used on anyone. _I growl, crouching low to the ground. _If you don't think I'm going to be a good girl, you might as well get the fight over with. I am not some pet. _

Anika blinks in surprise. "Of course not. It's just unnatural for any of this to happen now that the Netherworld is closed."

"The Scion's daughter has powers, does she?"

"I can't believe my granddaughter's a wolf!"

At the sound of Tristan and Sarah Doran's voices, I force my ruff to lie flat. Shay told me about them, too, when he explained the Tale of the Scion, as he likes to call it. It becomes too crowded when they enter, which pretty much forces a growl from my throat.

"Guys, we should go into the courtyard. Aqua won't feel as trapped." Sabine stares at me sympathetically.

I pad next to Brady for a while. He glances down at me. "Isn't it weird being a wolf?"

_Isn't it weird being a human? _I retort, lolling my tongue in a wolf grin.

"Good luck nonetheless."

_You, too, _I respond.

I breathe in the cool dawn air once we're in the courtyard. A howl rips through the serenity. I prick my ears, hearing answering calls from several other wolves. _Mom and Dad are searching for me. _I keep my thoughts private. I want to lift my muzzle and howl back, but I flick my gaze from one Guardian to the next, landing on Anika last.

"Adne, Connor, go reassure our old friends that Aqua is safe." She bends down to be eye-level with me. "I'd let you howl, Aqua, but there might be people who want you. Maybe they did this to you."

I whine as I watch the two of them go through the Weaver's door. Brady kneels down beside me. He has enough sense not to pet me, thank Lupus. "We can't risk anything, Aqua. I'm sorry, for your sake." When I shift into human, he drapes his arm over my shoulders, and I take what little comfort I can from it.

"They miss me, and I miss them," I state bluntly. "I should get back to them."

"We moved the Academy here from Italy," Ethan tells me. "We're not moving it again because you disrupted the balance that's lasted for twenty years."

If it wasn't for Brady's tightened grip on me, I would have gone wolf again and bitten Ethan's leg off. Sabine watches me closely, as if recognizing the fury that must've burned in my gaze. I sigh and otherwise stay silent.

A stinging feeling courses through me, drawing me back into unconsciousness.

**That's the first chapter. Lupus is the Great Star Wolf, and the new pack's form of one God or several deities. Good, Bad, Ugly? Please review!**


	2. Bewildered

**I own none of the original **_**Nightshade**_**.**

My teeth vibrate as I catch the silver blade in my jaws. An astonished Brady is wide-eyed at the deep growl rumbling in my throat. Biting the sword doesn't hurt, even though it does send a good jolt through my skull.

"Fall back, Brady," Anika orders.

When I release the xiphos, he sheaths both swords. The tang of metal remains on my tongue until the sensation of blood replaces it. I lick the dried scarlet off my shoulder; the wound underneath has already sealed itself. I shift back.

Sabine looks wistful. Ethan slings his arm over her shoulders. "Wolves still fight well," he comments.

"Calla gave us good mentors," I reply with a surge of pride for Mom. "And Shay always accompanied us even if he wasn't the one training us."

Connor, who returned a few minutes ago, grins cockily. "The alphas didn't want to train pups themselves?"

"Stop!" Adne scolds, but she's laughing.

Anika stops my frustrated growl (what the hell are they talking about?) from rising by giving me a cold warning stare. "Brady, show our guest to the kitchen and then back to her room. We'll be in Haldis Tactical when you're done." She nods and leads the others away.

Brady leans back against a tree. "Are you even hungry?" he asks. "I'll still show you to the kitchen, but it seems like the practice fed you."

"Sometimes fighting does that." I shrug.

"You'd be dangerous to battle in reality, meaning not just another bout."

"Thanks."

Amusement glitters in his eyes. "Do you ever take offense?"

"Do you ever insult wolves?" I make sure he can see my fangs.

"No. That's Ethan and Connor's job. Even then, they only mean it all as jokes, not to be taken literally."

"Then _you _will never offend me."

Straightening on his feet, he heads for the door. "C'mon. I'll give you the _whole _tour, not just the kitchen." He mimics Connor's grin and vanishes inside.

I inhale the soothing scents of the garden and recall that I've never been alone in my life. Jasmine was always with me, or Ren, or the pups "gifted" to us by the older, larger pack. If I wasn't with them, I was with Cal, An, Bryn, Nev, Mason, Shay, or all of them. With a sigh, I realize I like the serenity as well as despise the unfamiliar feeling.

"Aqua!"

Shifting, I bound toward Brady and snap at his heels, pricking my ears. "Do you ever stay in one form for more than five minutes?" I shake my head. He rolls his eyes and turns to lead me inside. I scent a newcomer before I see him, shrinking back at the sharp smell.

"Right. Nick just came from the apothecary. Maybe we'll skip the Pyralis Wing for you." Brady slings his arm around the other. "Aqua, meet my brother, Nick. Nick, this is our wolf-girl, Aquamarine." He smiles broadly. "He's also a major flirt, so beware."

When he extends his hand, I go back into human form (Brady was slightly right before…) and shake it reluctantly. "Even if I'm a flirt, I think I prefer you as human," he acknowledges, a sly smile on his face.

"Brady, I might need to borrow a xiphos… or both."

The warning glare Nick shoots him causes Brady to appear conflicted. I bare my teeth, the stench of herbs burning my nose. Brady saves his own hide: "How about that tour?" His expression remains neutral, yet I can smell his fear.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Brady. Hopefully you, too, Aqua."

Once Nick's out of sight around the opposite corner, I growl. "I don't like him – he's too damn cocky," I explain, forcing my voice to sound calm.

"I did warn you," he mutters. Glancing fearfully at me, he quickly adds, "Maybe not enough."

He shows me the Eydis and Tordis Wings first. We cut through the courtyard past Pyralis and reenter Haldis. I can find the kitchen easily – my room, not so much, for some reason.

Rain pounds on the glass roof. I bite back a whimper at the sound of thunder; usually, in storms, the pack would shelter in the cave we use as camp. Plus, when I was pretty young, I was taken in a flood… which was the main reason to our moving camp to that high cave. The flood itself wasn't pleasing, let alone a flood in the middle of a driving thunderstorm. Although I know I'm safe, a pang of homesickness and a flash of lightning bring me to my knees, tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brady stops dead in the doorway, neither leaving nor coming closer.

I blink away the threat, unwilling to trust him. "It's… different."

"Scared?"

"Lonely."

He breathes deeply. I envy how calm he is in this strange place. Walking to my side, he stops just short of where I'm kneeling. "Get up, Aqua. It doesn't look right to have you down there." He holds out his hand to help me, which I gratefully accept. "Look, if you get scared or homesick during the night, I'm in the room next door. Ordinarily I'd be in Eydis, but…" He shakes his head. "That's not that important. Just follow my scent if you need me, okay?" At my nod, he heads back toward the door.

_I just want to be home, _I think sadly. A crack of thunder roars overhead. I find myself glaring at the dark gray heavens. "What do you even want from me?" I yell, frustrated and angry at being taken from my home, made into an old, semi-illegal Guardian.

_In time, dear, you'll know, _an ominous voice promises, sending chills up my spine.

Rooted in place, I continue to stare upward, only now I'm truly afraid. "How?" I breathe.

A breeze wafts around me. _You'll know… in time, you'll know. _

**How original are those four parting words? To keep this short: Review! Bye!**


	3. Callings

**I own none of the original trilogy.**

The odd voice chases me into nightmares. I fell asleep around nine, but when I dream of Mom being killed, I can't lie around any longer.

I have to find Mom.

Even then, I hear Anika in the back of my mind, her warnings drowning out my instinct. And so I revert to restlessly pacing. When I hear Brady groan next door, I realize he's being tortured in his sleep, too.

"Brady, wake up," I whisper fiercely after slipping into his room, unnoticed by the late workers.

His eyes flicker open, wide with fear. Then he recognizes me. "Aqua?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just a nightmare." His eyes cloud and he shudders. "It's over now, of course. I'll forget by morning."

"It's midnight now."

Stretching his arms, he leans back against his headboard. "I know. Why are _you _here?" he inquires.

I move from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. "I… I think my mom's in trouble." He sits bolt upright. "I had a few nightmares, ending in one with her dead…" The storm rages overhead.

"Aqua–" It is more than obvious he does not know what to say. That's why he surprises me by stating, "In mine, it was you."

"What?"

"You were near the Elemental Cross" – my blood turns cold – "and someone shadowy killed you."

My legs threaten to give out, so I sit on the edge of his bed. "That's creepy," I breathe.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I'd sooner die before I let anyone get to you." His words sound as though something has to come after.

I look at him curiously. "And?"

A guarded expression crosses his face. "Nothing," he replies.

"Please, Brady, I know there's something bothering you."

"Nick," he answers bluntly, his jaw clenching. "He knows something he shouldn't, and he's blackmailing me."

The paleness of his face tells me that some_thing _is some-_girl_. I grin mischievously. "Who is she?"

"Who?"

"Your crush," I press.

Fear returns to his demeanor. "None of your business," he responds, his voice shaking hard with frustration.

My suspicion confirmed, I stare at him, my own throat suddenly dry. But then my mouth controls itself: "That's why you didn't want anyone to fight me, practice, test, or whatever."

"If it was me I knew I wouldn't hurt you too badly," he whispers, closing his eyes to try to end this.

"Wolves rarely give up a chase," I warn.

When he reopens his eyes, he also entwines his fingers with mine. "Please, Aqua, don't go after your pack. We need you." He looks at me pleadingly, unwilling to lose me.

I growl and wrench my hand away, sentimentality forgotten. "My friends and family need me," I challenge viciously.

Hurt and determination flash in his gaze. "Then I'm coming with you," he states. I bare my fangs in warning. "Look, as much as I love you, and I know you want to do this on your own… you can't. You're too important to everyone here."

"Did you just say you love me?" I choke.

"Love at first sight." He shakes his head. "Romance is a bitch."

I stay frozen, silent. _Do I love him back? _I wonder.

A howl rips through my thoughts. I force back the urge to shift and run toward the new scent. Barks fill my ears; I know exactly who they are and why they're here. Even if it's the middle of the night. Crouching outside the door, I let my pelt replace the human skin. They'd feel far more comfortable with a wolf than a human, I know.

_Aqua! _Jasmine leaps for me, wagging and wriggling like a pup. She licks the underside of my jaw.

A silver-black dog replaces the brown-furred she-wolf. He dips his head with respect before nudging me with his muzzle. I roll onto my side, relishing that the two of them found me. _We were so worried. _Ren fixes the silver-and-white fur Jazz messed up. He nuzzles me, drinking in my scent.

_I'm fine. _I push him off and get to my paws, shaking out my pelt. Brady stands in the doorway; I pad over to his side. _Guys, this is a Striker, Brady. _

Jazz sniffs him tentatively. _He smells like you. _

Ren's head snaps around. _What did you do? _

I lean against Brady's leg. _We fought in a practice bout earlier, then talked for a bit after. I must've brushed off on him. _I hope that they don't realize I'm not telling them everything. But I never _did _anything.

The pendant around my neck, which follows me in either form, warms and glows softly. Brady's gasp turns into a yelp as he somehow changes into a wolf. I flick my tail across his bronze-colored flank in greeting, trying not to ponder thoughts of why and how.

_What happened? _

_You're a wolf! _I rasp my tongue over his ear.

Brady wags his tail, his eyes glinting. _Now you have to take me there. I'm less likely to get hurt. _He closes off his mind so it's just the two of us. _I need to be there for you, Aqua. Please. _His tail abruptly droops and stops moving.

I glance at Ren, whose eyes blaze with anger. Brady could be an alpha after a while (except maybe around his brother) and Ren, even though he really isn't, is the closest one to me. Without a word, just a flick of my ears, I shoot into the darkness of the stormy night.

Calls sound through the navy horizon, as if trying to compete with the thunder. Both my parents are missing from the pack, and of course Jazz and Ren. I flatten my ears as we near the Elemental Cross. I can almost feel the light engulfing me again, urging me to accept the void that was unconsciousness…

Shaking my head to clear it, I race forward, knowing it's about to happen. I heed the nightmares as warnings, and I'd read their signs. _If only I can stop it… _I think to myself. Ren and Brady are on either side of me, Jazz flanking Ren. _Hopefully four wolves can stop this. _I push faster despite the ache in my legs. I have already gone well past the limit for running wolves. Panting breaths echo behind me, joining with the summoning howls. I try to block out the noise to focus on this rescue.

I skid to a halt under the trees. The land opens in front of us, moonlight shining off the swords that changed me. Shadows seem to seep under the wall-like thing, which I'm not even sure can be called a wall because it looks so weird. I bite back a warning bark when I see an unmistakably familiar white pelt.

Then a gold-brown wolf rockets across the field opposite our hiding place, his mind open to all who'll listen. His scream pierces through me, making my fur stand on end:

_No! _

**Cliffy, again. This week, much like before I stopped writing last year, I'm full of them. Please review. Bye.**


	4. Dead

**I own none of the original.**

Crawling on my stomach over to the alpha, I emit a whimper, my ears flat in submission. I flick my tail as a signal for my friends to stay back and stay silent. Grief can cause a wolf to become mad.

Without lifting his head, Shay greets sadly, _Hey, Aqua. _

_I'm safe. _I press against him. _Is she…?_

_Yes. _He finally lifts his head and howls, mourning the loss of his mate. When he glances at me, I look away, unable to bear such visible grief. _Join me. She was your mother, after all. _

So I do. With my pelt brushing his, and my mother's fur growing cold at our paws, I cry with him. Three other voices echo behind us, a pack in itself. Wolves crest the horizon, and the rest of the pack bounds over and sings mournfully.

When we stop, Shay's eyes narrow as he focuses on Brady, Jazz, and Ren, who stand a few paces away from the rest of us. _You bothered to come back? _His ruff bristles; he curls his lip in a snarl. Then he sniffs tentatively at Brady, suspicion pricking his fur. _Who are you?_

_Brady – my friend. _I lower my head to the ground, avoiding anyone's gaze out of both respect and fear. _We both… we're different, changed. _

Ansel steps forward, gives his sister's ear a lick, and moves to catch my scent. _Shay… _I hear the alarm bells in his mind as he tells Dad privately.

_The swords… _I think to myself. Padding toward the wall, I swallow hard against my fear. Somehow they refused to stop the wraith from killing my mother. They turned my into what had been banished, and somehow I turned Brady. I have every good reason to hate them.

But I don't.

Shay rushes over, stopping my advance by putting himself between me and the Cross. As opposed to the shadow that surrounded Mom, shafts of light engulf Dad. He yelps. I can see his human form beside him, then merge with him, through the flash.

Warmth surrounds me. The Cat's Eye Aquamarine is glowing again. Murmurs of shock erupt as they all become the old Guardians. Elemental power surges through me. I push past Shay. Abruptly, the Cross vanishes, and only I know why.

The Netherworld is opening once more, its magick stronger.

_How? _Bryn whines and leans against Ansel. Fear-scent radiates off her. _Why are we like this again? _

Shay bristles more, frustrated to find his swords gone. I can feel them against my back – my human back. Why they choose me over him, I don't know. _I knew that damn pendant would bring trouble! _He begins to pace, never once straying too far from Calla's unmoving side, growling all the way. _There was something about it that I didn't trust. When you came in contact with the Cross – _he stops right in front of me – _something must've triggered and it signaled to the Netherworld that their savior, our fool, had been found. _

I back away from my father. _You don't mean that… _

_Why should we trust you anymore? During the flood I saw what that gem did. It saved your life, probably just to save the Keepers. _Through the haze of sorrow I can sense oncoming madness.

_Enough! _Brady flings himself between me and the crazed dog. His tail lashes from one side to the other; he is ready for a fight. _Calla's dead. I haven't been a wolf for long, but I know we should give her a proper warrior's burial. She was a great alpha, judging by how you all reacted and how Aqua was in the Academy. _

By mentioning the Academy, he takes it one step too far.


	5. Explanation

**I own none of the original trilogy.**

"There." Brady nods toward the huge Academy. "They're probably all in Haldis."

I take a deep breath to steady my raving nerves. Questions fill my head, almost overwhelming me. I calm myself enough to organize the chaotic thoughts and lead my pack inside.

"My parents are here?" Dad's hopeful voice is still weighed with misery, but he seems calmer, too.

Falling into step beside him, I nod. "Yeah. They were wondering how you were doing almost as soon as I woke up."

Brady snorts sarcastically. "And then you nearly beat me with those fangs of yours soon after!" he taunts.

"I'll do it again, too," I growl. "Just go tell Anika we're here."

Ren watches him go through narrowed eyes. He drops back; I follow suit, motioning for the others to go with Brady. "I don't like him," he states, glaring at Brady's back.

"Why not? He's really nice."

"Exactly! _Too _nice, perhaps?"

I roll my eyes. "Ren, he's not going to hurt any of us. I've been here long enough that if he wanted to, he would've." I remember his admittance to loving me and swallow back those words. "Anyway, his brother is the one you should worry about, not Brady. Nick is such a flirt."

"With you?" he presses.

"Protective much?" I retort, baring my teeth. "Have you forgotten who's alpha here?"

"No! I just don't want you to get hurt." He pauses when I snarl once more. "I know you can fight for yourself, Aqua, and you've proven that many times. Alphas need to stick together, though."

Cocking an eyebrow, I query, "Since when are you an alpha?"

"Since I started sneaking off to our neighbors," he answers. "I knew that you were the only alpha of us younger wolves, and I wanted to see if I could help you. Since I was originally born in the older pack, they accepted training me in secret. I was the betas' son. When I finished my training, I qualified to be an alpha. All I need is for you to accept me as such."

"And as my mate," I remind him, a warning edging my voice. "I don't know, Ren. I can't choose a mate now that all this happened."

"You sound like Calla during her stories," he comments. "There's no questioning you're her daughter." He lowers his voice. "She would've been proud of you, you know. She probably is in whatever place souls go."

I avert my eyes, which suddenly stung. "I'd do anything to have her back."

"That's not entirely impossible," Ren soothes, his promise farfetched.

_The pack can't go on like this. _"Okay, if you want, you can stand in as alpha male until I actually _do_ take a mate. Until then, no one is anyone's mate. Deal?"

"Deal," he accepts.

"Now let's go catch up to the others."

**I kept this short because the next chapter has a lot of reunions, interrogations, things like that. Oh, and a lot of alpha drama. So, until next time. **


	6. Fear

**I own none of the original.**

My grandparents – mostly Sarah – practically leap on Shay. I stay at the back of Haldis Tactical as Dad and the rest of the pack catches up with the new Guardian team. Jazz gets introduced by a proud Bryn and Ansel. I dread the inevitable moment when one of the Strikers asks where my mother is. Adne becomes very protective of Ren, who is, after all, named for her brother. I keep a wary eye on Brady's reaction to anything, more importantly to anything _Ren_ does. If either of them tries anything…

"Where's Calla?"

The hope in Sabine's voice makes me wince. Dad turns away from the expectant faces; I walk over to his side. Not only do we have to tell them Mom has died, but we need to warn them that the Elemental Cross has (supposedly) gone missing. I clear my thoughts and focus on Dad, hoping he has the strength to handle this.

"She's dead," he chokes, his voice cracking with sorrow. Gasps of shock erupt around the room. Shay raises his voice to sound alpha-like above the noise, even with misery still edging it. "And I think the Netherworld is opening back up. The Cross is gone."

Tristan's eyes shadow. "It can't be."

"We're only just been saved," Sarah murmurs.

Adne shakes her head in disbelief. "I thought things were finally over." She leans against Connor, who has his eyes closed as if he can wish away things.

Sabine, already shaken by Calla's death, turns and buries her face in Ethan's neck. "I promise it'll be okay," he soothes, his gaze remaining dark and focused on us.

"What I don't get is how it's possible for two huge swords that can be touched by _only _Shay can go missing so fast," Ren chimes in, narrowing his eyes at me. "With us being able to shift almost immediately before," he growls.

Brady glares at Ren, keeping close to my other side as Shay turns a wearily cautious expression on me. "Do you think Aqua has _anything _to do with this?"

"Yeah, I do," he answers tersely. "I also think you put her up to this… _traitor_."

Nick, who I hadn't noticed before, steps forward to defend his brother. "Brady and Aqua – although I haven't known her long – would never betray their friends and family. Sorry, but your theory doesn't add up."

"It somewhat does," I admit reluctantly, feeling a weight suddenly appear on my back. _I guess the swords decide when and where they want to be, _I add silently.

"Don't they burn you?" Connor gasps, awakened from an alleged nightmare to find it was reality. "Only _Shay_ can touch them."

I shake my head. "When I was howling farewell to Mom, I sensed these on my human back. Ever since, up until now, they've been hidden in whatever form I'm not in. Now they're here." I block emotion from my expression, not wanting to give anything away to misconception.

"Look at your pendant!" Sabine orders briskly. "It's glowing!"

Bowing my head, I find that she's right. A blue glow engulfs me. "The Elemental Cross must be destroyed, its hilts and blades returned to their origins and buried deep within the ground. No one must find them ever again, even a future Scion." I talk so formally it surprises even me.

"Very well," Anika replies. "You and Shay will obviously go to all the prior sites to restore balance. Just as Haldis was first twenty years ago, it shall be last to be hidden to keep the flow of power in check. It's a shame that Calla and Renier are no longer here; if we have to fight the Harbinger again, we will be short two of our best warriors."

"If we fight again, I'm avenging Ren's death!" Adne retorts.

Shay nods, suddenly battle-hungry and very, very powerfully strong. "I'm not letting Calla's death go unpunished."

The living Ren looks at me, using our wolf senses to talk silently. _Be careful, Aqua. Going against me will not be the smartest choice. _He turns away to listen to Adne and Connor's conversation about "avenging Ren." I ignore him.

Heat creeps through me. I lift the aquamarine gem up so that it catches the light. I clamp my jaws on a gasp when I see Mom – or, rather, her ghost. She points at Ren, and I turn my attention to him. A pale figure shadows him; suddenly I know who it is. Not all spirits vanish because some are reincarnated. Pieces of the old Ren had been joined with the soul of the new. Even the remnants of the old Ren's ghost hover about him, trying to guide him. I guess that Calla is now my own guide.

Her mouth moves, but no sound comes out. She rolls her eyes and switches to the wolf sense: _Tell Shay I will always watch out for him. _She blinks as if holding back tears. _I love you and your father, Aqua. Stay safe. _Then she disappears into thin air.

I blink to make sure I hadn't hallucinated. I can still see both Rens, so it isn't just a figure of imagination. Knowing I have to wait to pass along the message, I lift the collar of my shirt and slip the aqua underneath. All that power has to be kept safe and hidden, much like the Elemental Cross. I sigh and wait for something to happen other than conversation, preferably dismissal.

Brady brushes against me, following Nick out of the room. "Leave it to the adults," he whispers. "You need rest." He nods toward the door.

Trailing after them, I break off to head to my room. Nick starts yelling at Brady for _something _behind me, but I've already tuned out. Almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, sleep claims me.

**A lot more action is coming in later chapters. Please tell me what you thought. Until next time.**


	7. Garnet

**I own none of the original trilogy. **

Sore and exhausted the following day, I lie in bed, not bothering to get up. The swords hid themselves with my wolf again sometime during the night, which was confusing beyond belief. I know by the distant voices that my pack is worried about me, wondering if the Elemental Cross drained my energy while I carried the swords. The way I am hurting, it might as well be true. I definitely do not feel like doing anything.

A swift knock sounds on the door. Anika sweeps in with Shay closely behind her. Under ordinary circumstances, I would at least try to sit up. But my body refuses to move, making me stay in that same position.

"Are you okay?" Dad asks worriedly.

I stare up at him weakly and croak, "Fine."

Concern ties him to the room, even when the Arrow attempts to make him leave. Anika sighs and pulls over the desk chair. Dad sits on the edge of the bed, keeping some space between us but close enough that his fear-scent can engulf me. _I never meant to hurt you, _I think yet cannot bring myself to say. A thorn of worry pierces my heart when images of Brady and Ren flash in the back of my mind.

"Do you want us to send for the Healers?" Anika offers. I shake my head briefly, and she continues: "The others want to see you. Seeing as how you want to rest…"

"Send one in at a time," I accept wearily. "Dad, can you fashion as my guard?"

Shay laughs. "Of course, my precious gem," he answers, heading after Anika through the door.

My sensitive hearing picks up the other wolves' voices. To my surprise, Jazz comes in first.

She hugs me briefly, somehow managing to help me lean against my headboard in a sitting position. I smile to reassure her that I am alright, hurting or not. "We were worried," she states obviously.

"I know," I scoff sarcastically. "I thought Ren would visit first. How'd you manage that?"

"Even Ren knows not to mess with me!" she calls. A hushed growl, followed by my father's short bark of laughter, sounds from the other side of the door. Jazz smiles. "See?"

I grin, too. "You might want to let him in, though," I suggest. "Could you find Brady for me?"

"Anything, my alpha," she replies with a gleam in her eyes.

Ren, as expected, pushes past Jazz before she's even left. I tilt my head a bit to the side as if eyeing him. I bite back a smile when he rolls his eyes. "Sleeping Beauty awakes," he teases, grinning like a fool.

"Now I'm beautiful?"

My friend shakes his head. "You're stupid, I'll give you that."

"Don't mess with an alpha," I warn jokingly.

He sits on the edge of my bed like Shay and Jazz did, only slightly closer than they were. I silently growl as my heartbeat quickens, feeling trapped like my mother in her stories. Calla had had too-difficult choices from her love divided between Shay and the old Ren. Dad still has yet to know who my new guardian is, I realize with a flicker of guilt.

"At least you're okay," he breathes, his gaze locking with mine.

Surprised at the sadness I find there, I lean forward, my strength slowly seeping back into me. "What's wrong?"

Looking away, he stares up at the glassy ceiling. "Nothing I can't handle," he mumbles. There is no questioning the sudden shine to his eyes, though.

"Ren…" I search for any words of comfort, but since I have no clue what the problem is, I come up with nothing. "I am okay. Really. If that's what you're worried about…"

"Everyone's worried," he interjects. "Not me."

Blinking slowly, thoughtfully, I actually do size him up this time. He looks so much like the old Ren; with a pang, I recall seeing the pieces of the old Ren's soul mixed with the new. _Maybe he's feeling the same as the whole Ren-Mom thing, _I realize, suddenly concerned that he would die, too. _That _thought was nothing short of unpleasant in my brain, and I desperately want to get it out as quickly as it plants itself. "Why don't you care about me?" I inquire, forcing suspicion into my tone and onto my face. I know this Ren, and acting like he's done something wrong is the only way to break through when he closes on himself like this.

"I do!" he responds quickly, meeting my quizzical gaze again. "That might be the problem. Brady…"

"I trust Brady. We've been through this."

"Just listen," he scolds gently. "I overheard Brady tell Nick that he does care about you, that his brother should back off before someone gets hurt." He shudders. "Even thinking about it makes my fur bristle."

"Are you jealous, Ren?" A teasing note plays in my voice that I swiftly shut out, not wanting to aggravate him into leaving.

His eyes narrow. "You might know me too well, Aqua. But not as well as I want you to."

I catch a flash of red around his neck. My own necklace starts to burn, the gem glowing on its own accord. "What's that?" I finger the new pendant, shining crimson in the light cast by the Cat's Eye Aquamarine.

"It's called Pyrope Garnet," he explains. "Adne gave it to me. She said that she was planning on giving it to her actual brother but she never had the chance. I was the closest she could get."

_No kidding, _I silently agree. "It suits you, seeing as how willing you are to fight."

"Its bloodlike color is about the only thing, besides getting it from Adne, keeping it around my neck," he replies.

"Well, keep it." I let it fall from my hand, hanging around his neck once more. "I would hide it, though." I tuck my pendant back under the collar of my shirt for emphasis. "Rare stones like these have already proven to be powerful."

Ren smiles and pecks my cheek. I warm from head to toe, trying to swallow my emotions. "See ya, Aqua. Get better soon."

"Bye," I say in farewell, feeling a prick of disappointment when he leaves. Since I still have Brady to deal with, I quickly compose myself and wait for Jazz to come back with him. Although I do lie back down to stop my oncoming headache.

**Readers, a word of advice: Pay close attention to the crystals. The aquamarine was indeed the cause… _somehow_… of the old Guardians returning. The garnet can't be much better, can it? I'll leave you with that thought – see ya!**


	8. Hidden

**(placed in my House of Night fanfic too) I might not be able to update for a while, at least weekly, because of major tests and a vacation. I'll do my best, though, **_**as long as I know people are reading. **_

**I own none of the original.**

I do not know how or why, but something compels me to Brady's room when every other person at the Academy is asleep. Somehow I know he is awake, thinking guiltily about not visiting me when he had the chance. Technically I am not supposed to be out of bed yet, but does that stop me?

_Not really, _I scoff mentally, answering my own question.

Opening his door as quickly and quietly as possible, I slip inside and swiftly close it just as softly. Even in the near-black darkness, I notice a pigeon's-blood-hued gem on the floor – pure red but with a hint of blue. _If I never see another crystal again, it'll be too soon, _I think, already knowing it belongs with Brady. It catches on some light, and a six-point star appears, gleaming, on its surface. _Star Ruby, _I name, catching onto yet another birthstone at that.

Brady's scent hits my nose, laced with blood. Disgustingly, my mouth starts to water from bloodlust, but I push the haze away. I fold my hand around the ruby and hold it close to me, trying my best to ignore the stench of blood that gets stronger as I walk closer. "Brady?" I whisper, my voice weighed with concern.

"I'm alright." He fakes strength in his tone, but I can still pick up on the true weakness in it. "Are you okay, though?"

"Can't sleep," I admit, which is a good excuse in the sense that I've been stressed – bad in the sense that I haven't gotten any sleep in about a day. "You didn't visit."

Guilt makes his voice shake this time. "I was practicing with Nick. Let's just say he beat me." Even the humor is weighed down by something I cannot place, other than his worried apology lying underneath.

"Did he hurt you badly?" My eyes have adjusted to the gloom, but I still do not try to look for/at him. The ruby burns against my palm.

"Not really. Just a few cuts," he lies. "What's wrong?"

I look down at my hand. Pale light glitters from between my fingers. _Nothing, _I want to say but can't. Then Brady is next to me, the blood smell tinged with pain and fear. In one motion, I have a thin chain bearing the gemstone around his neck, clasped. (How things just appear like this, I _still _don't know!) My odd sense of foreboding fades into a feeling of protection. The aqua hidden safely under my shirt, the garnet safely guarded by Ren, the ruby now safely with Brady. And why these are all important, why mine seem to bring the other two… only more of my unanswered questions.

"If you can't sleep, which I find hard to believe, do you–" He trails off, standing so tantalizingly close. "Forget it. It was a stupid thought."

"Stay here with you?" I assume, taking satisfaction when it seems that his confident, easygoing manner is back. "If not you, I'd be with Ren. And he's all the way downstairs." Lazily I complain, honestly not wanting to go down although the thought appeals to me.

The familiarity of Brady's embrace engulfs me. "I'm really sorry I didn't come," he breathes. "Nick wouldn't let me."

In an instant, I remember Ren's words – or, rather, _Nick's _warning. I break free of his grip, horrified that his brother would even think of such a thing. "I know you love me, Brady, and I'm starting to really like you," I confess. Before he can say anything, I rush on: "We can't do this until" – I search for the right excuse – "until the Elemental Cross thing is sorted out. I don't want either of us getting in trouble, and with Ren standing in as the other alpha right now…"

"What?" he exclaims, knowingly interrupting me.

I wince inwardly. "He's not my mate," I assure him quickly. "But I can't deal with this unless other things are sorted out first. I like him, too, and… I just can't make that choice." _I'm sorry, _I add silently, my throat suddenly dry as I head back to my own room, leaving him stranded with raging thoughts.

_Found your three, have you? _I recognize the voice from that night during the storm.

"What do you want now?" I groan, lying on the bed and throwing my arms over my face.

_Beware modesty, grace, and elegance, _it warns. _Beware the innocence of power! _

Two warnings – two people – but… who? I nod off thinking about that, the words echoing again and again in my mind.


	9. Inquiries

**Is anyone even reading this dumb thing? I own none of the original trilogy.**

"Someone's looking better this morning," Adne greets.

I yawn. "I don't feel better."

Ren, Brady, and Nick sit together apart from the older (overall) Guardians, sending warning bells through my mind. Their expressions are all different at my sudden appearance, as if they thought and argued I wasn't going to get up. Ren stands, his fingers circling my wrist and pulling me from the room.

"Don't go anywhere near Nick," he growls. "Brady and I are trying to keep you far away from him."

Cocking a brow, I wrench my wrist from his viselike grasp. "Why?"

"He's trouble," he replies before disappearing back into the kitchen.

A growl rumbles in my throat that I quickly swallow back. Brady walks out to join me. "Want to see the garden? The Weavers were working their magick into it all night." He smiles reassuringly at my quizzical expression. "I'm not going to order you around like Ren," he comments.

"You suck at lying," I respond, but I follow him anyway. "Will you really not order me?"

"Never," he promises. "I'd probably get my butt kicked if I did."

"You're right." I smile wickedly.

Brady glances at me, his eyes shining. He pushes open the door to the garden. I breathe in the familiar smells, instantly knowing they changed the atmosphere to soothe us wolves. "You'll find that my guesses are almost always right."

I snort sarcastically. "Good luck with that!" I scoff.

Unsheathing a xiphos, he tilts his head slightly. (All of the new Guardians keep their specialized weapons on them now, for whatever reason.) "Wanna fight, she-wolf?" he taunts.

"Gladly," I accept, slipping his other sword from its sheath. "But to keep things fair, we'll remain in human form. Deal?"

"Deal," he concedes.

Because I am still somewhat weak and not really trying, it does not take him long to pin me. He grins down at me triumphantly. Sighing, I relax my battle-hungry muscles. "I hate you," I mutter.

"I know." He sheathes both swords and offers his hand. I take it, grateful for his help to stand. My sleepless nights are catching up fast. "Are you okay? You barely put up a fight."

"Shut up. I'm still not feeling well."

Sympathy flashes in his eyes. "You could've said no." He snakes his arm around my waist protectively, supporting me. "How come you haven't gotten better?"

"I can't sleep." I walk inside and sit in one of the more-secluded corners. Brady sits next to me. "I should've stayed with you last night. Maybe I would've gotten some rest." Leaning my head against his shoulder, I sigh from exhaustion.

"To be honest, I didn't sleep, either. Your bark might actually hurt worse than your bite."

I flash sharpened fangs at him. "Maybe not," I tease.

He stiffens and abruptly stands. I follow suit when he tugs on my hand. "We have to get out of here," he whispers into my ear. "Nick's coming." I don't ask how he knows; instead, I follow him back outside and duck under the canopy of thicker trees.

"What's so bad about Nick, anyway?" I dare to ask, keeping my voice low.

Brady looks as if I'd asked what water is. "He's a jackass for one, and for two, he breaks a lot of hearts."

"You hate him, don't you?"

"Not necessarily," he answers uncomfortably. "I hate what he does to girls who fall for his act." He angles his head on mine. "Just promise me that you won't ever agree to anything he offers. It won't turn out well." He hesitates before adding, "He makes even power seem innocent."

_Beware the innocence of power. _I start when his words echo with the warning in my mind. He tightens his grip on me, afraid I might take off – which, knowing me, I would. But not this time. "You and Ren have to stay away from him, too. I can't explain why, but…"

"You don't have to," Brady gently interjects. "I've already voted for leaving my dumb brother alone… about seventeen years ago."

"Weren't you born seventeen years ago?" I query.

"So was he, a few months later. He's my half-brother, but no one really notices the 'half' in it. Even back then I hated him."

"Of course you did." I shake my head as if in exasperation. "How come you let him push you around if you're older, then?"

Brady's jaw clenches. "Rather not say," he growls.

I clamp my own jaw shut, staring at him worriedly, watching different emotions flicker in his dark blue eyes. I know how conflicted he is because of Jazz, who has served as a sister to me since… well, forever.

"Don't worry, Aqua. Neither of us will get hurt."

"What about Ren?"

"He's a tough alpha. I'm pretty sure he won't get hurt, either."

The reassurance in the depths fades into compassion, and I have to turn away. "I'm sorry," I say. "I can't think…"

"Don't think. Just relax. I'm not forcing you to choose, along with not forcing you to follow my orders. You're your own person, and I know that." _Unlike some people _remains unsaid.

I peck his cheek, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

**A lot more will happen in the next chapter. Warning: IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS THERE WILL **_**NEVER**_** BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	10. Jaded

**Due to my own stupidity, I paused this without thinking of which stories I truly wanted to pause. Sorry.**

**Anyway, yeah, I know this storyline doesn't get many readers, and I am really grateful to the reviewers I have. Hopefully you continue reading, but I _am_ going through something right now. This won't be updated as often.**

**As always, I own none of the original.**

"_Calla!" I scream, racing toward my mother, who is venturing too close to the Cross. I see the wraiths under the door when she doesn't and push harder, sparing the breath to howl: "Run!"_

_My legs collapse under me as the nightmare changes again, growing into a dense cloud of blackness. Voices taunt me. Unseen teeth rip at my flesh. I yelp in pain and as an attempt to call for help, but my voice gets lost in the din as lightning begins to crackle. Thunder explodes around me, pounding against my eardrums. I can feel myself falling… falling…_

I wake with a start, bolting upright in bed. My heart hammers painfully against my ribcage, as if trying to tear itself out and end my misery through death. I take a few ragged breaths before forcing deeper ones. My shrieking lungs' cries soon die off when oxygen surges through me. I shove my face into my hands. Unfamiliar stings pierce my closed eyelids. For the first time in Lupus knows how long, I begin to cry.

My pendant radiates heat, and I am tempted to throw it across the room. A knock raps over my door, followed by a familiar scent.

"Come in," I acknowledge, rolling onto my side.

Ren slips into the room like a shadow. I shudder, the nightmare fresh in my mind. When I get sleep, it seems to have the plague. When I don't… well,_ I don't_.

"Something told me you were awake. Are you okay?"

I slide over a bit to give him room. He settles down beside me, pulling me against his chest. I press my face into the curve of his neck, breathing in familiarity and trying to get rid of the pieces of my dream. "You know, you don't have to worry so much. You and Brady are turning into twenty-four-hour bodyguards."

"Aqua."

There is so much warning in his voice that I lift my gaze to his. "What?" I ask innocently. Menace flashes in his eyes, and that's enough to make me wrench away from him, put as much distance between us as I can. "Look, I'm not sleeping properly. I think we all established that. If you wanted to talk, you need to start talking or get the hell out." I run my tongue over my canines, which are growing sharper by instinct.

He sighs. "Aqua, you know I won't – I _can't_ – hurt you. Don't let fear overrule that warrior's spirit you used to have."

"I still have it!" I snap.

"I know. Remember, we grew up together? I can get you out of anything… well, almost anything," he corrects with a hushed growl. "About the bodyguard comment, you don't need any. You can protect your own. Sometimes I just want to keep you safe, though."

Closing my eyes, I let him draw me close once more. "Brady is a threat to you, isn't he?" I rasp, still unsure about my feelings toward either of them.

Ren kisses the crown of my hair. "Yeah, he is. I don't want to lose you to the Cross or to him… or to anything! I kind of want to keep you to myself."

"That's basically impossible," I remind him gently, feeling sleep tug at me at last. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I venture, although I know by now that I do not need to.

His grip tightens. "You mean keep the nightmares away? Of course," he adds when my eyes snap open. "I wouldn't let anything near you if I could help it. You should be safe." He pecks my lips briefly, sending a rush of surprise and longing through me.

"Just promise me something before you do something you'll regret."

"What?"

"Don't kiss me again." With that, I allow the void to claim me.

Luckily, no dreams/nightmares chase me this time.

**Whatever I had planned for this chapter a few months ago, I forgot. (The "Jaded" here means "exhausted," nothing to do with gems!) So you have a little more Ren-Aqua time, even if Aqua herself doesn't want it. I promise that the next chapters will have more action. The plan will be formed soon!**


	11. Key

**I own none of the original.**

Ren is gone when I wake again. I sigh blissfully, feeling fully rested for the first time since the Cross incident. Showering and examining my less-bloodshot eyes after, I blink at how much I have changed. A girl with light brown hair, blonde highlights, and the silver-and-white she-wolf's golden eyes, stares back at me in the mirror. My throat begins to close as I remember Mom's golden irises, the exact picture for where I got mine.

Heading for the kitchen, a growl rips from my chest before I even recognize the scent. Nick. Laced with… Jazz?

"You know, your beta is a great storyteller." Nick materializes out of the shadows, his eyes gleaming as they graze the length of me. I try not to shudder.

My fangs appear when I open my mouth to talk. "Really? What did she tell you?"

"Pack history." He shrugs. "Quite interesting, actually. I might want to hang out with her more." His grin nearly makes me cringe, but I freeze my body into place. "Although, to be perfectly honest, I would rather hang out with a gem instead of a flower."

"How about you hang out with neither?" I keep my voice icily calm. "If you hurt her, _boy_, you'll have the whole pack to deal with. Don't forget that I'm leading a patrol to kill you." I flash a smile full of knives. "Of course, I might just handle it myself and see where it leads. I don't think you'd last very long either way, but I'm curious as to which is more fun."

The depths glint cruelly. "Why don't you find out?" he offers in a silky tone.

I fold my arms over my chest. "Because _that_'s about to happen," I scoff, rolling my eyes to add to the sarcasm.

"Hmm… I wonder if an alpha is more elegant… or a beta?" Nick taps his chin thoughtfully, jokingly. "I certainly know which is more modest."

My blood runs cold. "What are you talking about?"

"You know precisely what I'm talking about, Aquamarine." His façade crumbles, revealing someone infested with magic. Oddly enough, he still looks like the same Nick, but I know better. "Thing is, will you have the strength to stop Bosque a second time? Will you be able to break apart the Elemental Cross and seal off the Netherworld forever?" He laughs; I never thought anything can sound so bitter. "The Harbinger and the Scion will both be destroyed if you do. I figured you should know what your father is getting into." He melts back into darkness, a trail of dark magic and laughter in his wake.

_I found who I should beware… yet why does it have to be Jasmine? _

In sort of a daze, I walk into the kitchen and grab a bagel. My mouth and throat are suddenly dry, so I down a full bottle of water before I even attempt to eat. My stomach clenches as if I have put a rock into it instead of mere bread. Only Jazz's scent brings me out of my trance.

"Everyone's meeting in Haldis Tactical, Aqua."

I barely look up. "Even us young wolves?" I breathe, trying to control the abrupt rush of anger that thaws and boils my blood.

Jazz tilts her head to the side. "Even us young wolves," she echoes, a quizzical note to her voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." I push away from the table. "But I can't meet with the others. I have too much on my mind." I leave her standing open-mouthed in favor of the garden.

_A jasmine flower symbolizes modesty, grace, and elegance. How could I have been so stupid? _I halfheartedly pick pedals from a lily, my head reeling with flower meanings that I never thought I would know. The innocence-after-death might not be so true after all. _Nick was born in June. The two birthstones are a pearl and a moonstone… innocence of power. What the hell was I doing to not notice this! _

Calla appears before me – or, rather, her ghost. _"What's wrong, little crystal?" _

I shiver. "Mom, you wouldn't believe how hard things are." I bury my face in my hands.

She touches my shoulder lightly, the eerie sensation sending a flood of comforting warmth through my veins. _"Being an alpha is never easy,"_ she reminds me. _"Being a new Chosen is worse. Just be glad that you have everyone here on your side."_ She pauses to think that over and adds, _"Except Nick. You have two Guardian Angels with you, too, and I mean _Guardian_," _she repeats with emphasis.

"You and the old Ren," I sigh. "I know."

"_You'll find out what you need soon. Please be patient, impulsive little pup." _When she leaves, a breeze stirs and ruffles my hair. _"I love you, Aqua." _

"I love you, too, Mom." I close my eyes and lean back against a tree. The breeze stays, cooling off my burning skin and racing nerves. Only when I am truly calm does it die away. Every thought in my brain stops circling and just leaves me alone. "Do you have anything to say to me, Ren?"

"_Be careful with my almost-reincarnate." _The past alpha's eyes shine in my mind. _"Otherwise, just be you." _

I smile to myself, left in peace, yet knowing I have to go back in. Calla and Ren both want me to accept matters as they had. Shay will be there for me, anyway, if the others all turn on me. I doubt that Brady and my Ren would ever do that, but still. Hesitantly getting to my feet, I look around at the garden. When I head back in, I walk in on chaos.

Utterly, horribly-true chaos.


	12. Leaving

**I own none of the original.**

If I have any fight-or-flight instinct, it has always told me to fight. But this time, I know I have to get out of here as fast as I can. The Academy has been infiltrated with Nether creatures. Both types of Guardians are in the fray, dueling with the invaders. Nowhere is safe.

Someone pulls on my wrist; I whirl around, fangs bared, and then relax when I see it's Dad. "We have to get out of here. They want _us_."

"Because of the Cross," I realize quietly, nodding.

We both shift into wolf form, sheathing our claws as best we can in the middle of a battle. Our bloodlust is trying to get the better of us, but with Dad's experience and my lessons for control, we know not to. He weaves through the Academy's disaster expertly, his days here obviously coming back to him. I keep up at his heels, afraid that if I lose him, I will lose my life. His tail-tip flicks across my ear every few seconds, reassurance to both of us that we are still together. My head spins as it echoes with unearthly screeches and horrible screams.

A living nightmare.

"Adne, get out of here!" the Arrow shouts. Anika locks gazes with me as she speaks. The Weaver follows her eyes and ducks out of the battle. I hear a faint "Good luck."

Shay races around a corner and stops. This hallway is not infested with fighters like the last few. He glances at Adne and stares at me. _Give her your necklace. It's the only way we can move faster._

_I don't like this… _I protest, but I still slide the gem over my head. She takes it from me knowingly. Next she is standing beside me as a wolf.

Dad barks softly and curtly. He spins around and lopes off, setting a steady pace. I recognize the smell of fading battle, feeling a rush of relief to get away from the chaos. Dread fills my stomach and clenches it into a tight knot. What happened or is happening to my friends?

_Guys, this way, _Adne suddenly informs, veering off. _Everyone Anika wants to take care of you and the Cross mission is in here. _

With a low grumble, Dad follows her, dropping back to brush his pelt against my own. I press against his side, never knowing the true meaning of fear until now. I hope that "everyone" includes Ren and Brady, who I never saw during our escape. My heart twists painfully at the thought of either of them getting hurt.

My fears prove futile when the two brutes jump at me, knocking me onto my side in their excitement. _Aqua! _they exclaim together.

I scramble to my paws, shaking out my pelt, and cuff them both over the head. _I'm fine, idiots, _I reply, keeping my own emotions in check. They back away at the sight of the full alpha. _We have a job to do, and I can't have you acting like a pair of newborn pups. _I bare my teeth. _Now, if you don't mind, I have some things to discuss with the others. Try not to get too involved, if you can. _I know I am being cold, but it has to be done.

"What's our plan?" I ask, taking my necklace back from Adne.

Connor, Ethan, Sabine, and Adne exchange a glance. Connor speaks up: "Get the hell out of here."

Adne opens a door. Ren and Brady bring up the rear, me and Dad in the front. The other four cannot be enough to reach all the sites – then again, it makes a small but formidable patrol. Maybe I should really trust Anika on this one… if she just risked her life for us. I cannot help but notice the rest of the pack is left behind, yet I step through the portal all the same. This has to be what Mom felt like when she chose between the union and the new pack, or Dad.

He drapes his arm around my shoulders. "We'll find them, Aqua. I wouldn't count them out of the fight just yet." His half-hug tightens. "You know alphas don't abandon their packs without a reason. They won't get hurt if Bosque thinks he can use them to get to us." I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling younger and weaker and overall not ready to handle this.

Ren steps up on my other side, Brady flanking him. "Calla's still with you," Ren reminds me, taking my hand. Shay slips away, and the others take the lead with him. I glare at their backs; they left me to deal with these two.

Brady drops back and then reappears on my other side. "Jazz and Nick weren't in the battle," he tells me, entwining his fingers with mine.

Supported by the two wolf-boys that might be my downfall, I straighten up and try to find the alpha strength I exerted before. It is high time I acted like who I am. And that means embracing being one of the Chosen Three.

"Beware modesty, grace, and elegance," I quote. "Beware the innocence of power."

I feel the Guardian Angels at my back. "Jasmine," Ren sighs with a slight shake of his head.

"Pearl and moonstone," Brady chimes in quietly, oddly subdued. "June. Nick."

With a nod, I catch up to the rest of the patrol, leaving them to take in what this means. I just hope they don't abruptly get jealous and ruin it. From the smell of them, they healed each other from the fight, but…

_Lupus, this is so hard! _


	13. Misgivings

**You know the drill: I own none of the original. **

"She got us into a _hotel?" _I ask incredulously.

Connor shrugs. "Anika did what she thought was best. Now that we don't have the Academy to discuss things at, she got us the next best thing – which is a hotel. She reserved four rooms in Shay's name."

Adne exchanges a worried look with Sabine. "Maybe she should've done room assignments, too," the Weaver comments under her breath.

A growl escapes my mouth. "We'll discuss that once we actually _have_ the rooms," I flash back, angry at her suggestion.

"No, we won't. Room assignments come from either the Arrow or the alpha." Shay glares at his old friend. "Don't get ideas into your head, Ariadne. You and Sabine will be sharing a room." He draws me forward, his arm around my shoulders. "Let's check in."

From Colorado, Adne brought us to New York, no doubt on Anika's orders. Luckily, we're on the outskirts of NYC; otherwise I might be driven insane by the crowd and the noise. The others all traveled before and know how to handle more people. Me? I can barely handle a storm.

"Shay Doran," Dad tells the woman at the front desk.

She nods, types on her computer, and then hands him eight room keys. "Here you are. Top floor – all penthouse suites."

"Thanks." From the gleam of anticipation in the group's eyes, penthouse suites have to be good. Shay glances at each of them. "Remember, I grew up with big money and Bosque. Penthouses are a breeze." In the elevator, he takes on a thoughtful expression. "Sabine and Adne, you both know you're sharing. Connor, you'll be with Ren; Ethan, with Brady." He squeezes my shoulders. "You, little gem, will be sharing with me."

Realizing he did that to separate the boys, I grant him a half-smile. Dad might be a pain in my tail, but he knows what he's doing.

"And if you expect that you can sneak behind my back to change the setup, just remember" – he bares sharpened canines – "I'm not one to fool."

The penthouse is exactly what the others started talking about. Their jaws drop, taking in the first of our four rooms. Ren and Brady glance at me, and I shrug in confusion. Clearly none have ever been to a five-star hotel with an awesome penthouse. I assume the same air as my father, commanding authority. Everyone heads off to their rooms, using the rest of the night to relax. According to Shay, after breakfast tomorrow (a buffet?) we will all meet in mine and Dad's room to discuss strategy. But first, and I quote, "we need a little indulgence." This man can't be my father.

"Enjoy it while you can, Aqua." He stretches out on the king-sized bed closest to the window. I sit on the other bed, surprised at the softness of the mattress and the blankets. "Once we have a plan, it'll be nonstop work. And since we have to break apart the Cross, we have to return everything backwards." He grimaces, a memory clouding his eyes. "Pyralis, Eydis, Tordis, and finally, Haldis."

"_Come on, Shay, you know it wasn't that bad the first time." _

My head snaps around from where I had been looking at my feet. "Mom?"

"Calla?" Shay echoes, his eyes wide. The ghostly form of my mother stands before us, a rueful smile on her face. Her gaze is misty with unshed tears, as if having her mate see her at last unlocked her emotions. For all I know, it could've.

"What are you doing here?"

"_Helping you," _she answers me, moving to sit beside me. She places her hand on top of mine; it burns like ice on my skin. _"The quest is more trouble than I ever would have wished upon you both. Ren and Brady, too." _Her gaze meets Dad's sadly. _"You heard the prophecy the morning before I passed. The three of them must be protected at all costs, and only the Scion has enough strength to keep them together." _

He looks horrified. "But–"

"_I'm sorry, Shay. The Harbinger has the power to destroy the Chosen Three, and the Scion's is the only power that can rival it. I'd like to tell you more, but I can't." _She pecks my cheek, the notion leaving a tingling sensation on my skin. She stands, bends to kiss Shay (which I turn away from) and leaves with: _"I love you both." _

"What are we going to do?" I question, gazing at Dad.

A small bloodstone rock rests in the palm of his hand. He closes his fingers on it and looks up at me. "What we came here to do. We're returning the Cross."

**That's the end of **_**Bloodstone. **_**I'll have the sequel up soon; I'm planning on this being either a duel-book story or a trilogy. Guess I'll find out when the time comes. And for my cousin: I did what you asked. Don't make me do it again. (Look at the chapter names if you want to know – she's a little insane, but she's family.) Anyway, please stick around for the sequel!**


End file.
